


Deszcz

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [69]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Angst, Drabble, M/M, Songfic, Wordcount: 100
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:34:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7904938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean nie potrafi wyobrazić sobie życia bez Castiela.</p><p>Tekst na temat nr 69 z wyzwania <a href="http://poluzowane-historie.blogspot.com/2016/07/wyzwanie-100-drabblei-w-100-dni-100d2.html">100 drabbli w 100 dni</a>. Betowała <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rzan">Rzan</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deszcz

— Muszę odejść, Dean.

— Nie mów tego, Cas. Nie możesz odejść.

Nie dzisiaj — pada, przeziębisz się. Nie kiedykolwiek — kto będzie dbał o twoje pióra? Ja bez ciebie nie przeżyję. A ty…?

— Wszystko mija.

Kłamiesz. Szukam cię każdego dnia i nie wyobrażam sobie nie móc cię dotknąć. To, co nas łączy nie ma prawa przeminąć. Wiem o tym od tamtej nocy. A ty…?

— Zostań, bo…

Bo tylko ty potrafisz wypełnić tę pustkę. Bo twoje odtrącenie mnie boli bardziej niż cokolwiek. Bo twój zapach działa jak afrodyzjak. Kocham cię. A ty…?

— Jesteś moim powietrzem.

Moim sensem. A ja jestem twoim… Nie tak mówiłeś?


End file.
